Omega At War
by thegremlin69
Summary: Stiles is the only son of the great Sheriff Stilinski, a man of nobility and honour, but is screwing up everything that he does. To gain respect for his family and father, Stiles decides to hide his orientation and joins the military though he is only an omega. Unexpectedly, he finds his mate in the Alpha leader of their combat team.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The night was cold and stale, even a werewolf nose would have trouble finding and tracking a scent. Guarding the borders of California was a position of high honour but it was also the most boring job for an Alpha or a strong Beta to have. For centuries Alphas and Betas had patrolled and protected the towns in California, including the prosperous Beacon Hills and the greater city of Beacon Heights, from the dangers that lurked beyond the borders of the forest. Packs of deranged and power hungry Alphas roamed between the territories, looking for Betas and Alphas to kill to gain their strength. Even rogue wolves could cause a problem by disrupting the local wildlife and hunting areas.

Greenburg, the Beta in charge of this mile stretch of the boundary, looked out into the darkness but even with his advanced werewolf sight it was nearly impossible to see into the tree line beyond the clearing. No animal stirred in the stillness of the night and even the moon high above granted them any light. Suddenly, red eyes appeared in the opposite line of trees and Greenburg was instantly on guard. Red eyes rarely meant anything good.

"Who's there?" Greenburg shouted into the blackness, just in case it was a friendly from another pack wanting to peacefully visit their territory. "What is your business here? Do you mean us any harm?"

"What makes you think they're going to say if they are here to 'mean us harm'?" Finstock angrily said as he pushed Greenburg further into pack territory and safety. Finstock would protect Greenburg himself instead of let the idiot make inane and stupid questions. "What do you think they're going to say? "Hi, we're here to eviscerate you, prepare to die."? You are a different kind of smart Greenburg." Alpha Finstock knew any unidentified Alpha was always approached and questioned with caution, as would anything even of little threat would be.

The red eyes moved and multiplied. Finstock and Greenburg were shocked still as they now knew what they were looking at; an Alpha pack. Jumping into action, Finstock pushed Greenburg further into the tree line to hide him, and ran into the small insulated cabin right near their post. Inside Finstock knew exactly where the metal high-powered bow and self-igniting arrow was secured. He need only grab these items, return outside and shoot them into the air to notify the sentries further within Californian territory to the presence of the murderous Alpha pack. If he failed, every pack in the vicinity was in danger.

The Alpha sentry reached the cabin and grabbed the alert set of bow and arrows. Turning suddenly and exiting as fast as he could, he immediately felt that something was wrong outside of the cabin. There was Greenburg, perfectly still and standing erect, a clawed hand poised at his throat. Attached to that hand was an arm, and attached to that arm was the body and face of an Alpha of an Alpha pack; Deucalion. A repeat threat to the territory of California and a great enemy of their Supreme and Benevolent Alpha, Lydia Martin.

Seeing the acceptance in Greenburg's eyes, Finstock raised his arms where he had the bow poised and quickly pulled back the string tightly to release the arrow as high as it could go to increase the chances of the sentries seeing it. Deucalion growled at Finstock for the audacity of the man to alert the packs of their arrival.

"Now everyone knows you're here." Greenburg mocked the Alpha who was threatening to kill him, unafraid for his life in the want of a chance to stand up to the Alpha pack.

"Excellent." Deucalion smirked smugly as if his plan of attack didn't originally include the element of surprise, stealth and destruction. The cheeky bastard.

A thousand miles away, in the heart of the Californian territory, High Alpha Lydia Martin reposed on her shiny throne that was the centre of power for all the werewolves in the region and quite comfortable. She was busy talking with her advisor Peter Hale when Talia Hale and two of her personal bodyguards stormed through the carved oak doors of her throne room and knelt elegantly at the bottom of her throne's dais.

"My Alpha, Deucalion and his Alpha pack has infiltrated our land and on their way to assassinate you." Talia Hale bowed her head with dignity to her Alpha, though she herself held great Alpha powers and had the respect of being Lydia's General. Her lose silky hair flowed over her broad shoulders, contrary to the heavy and solid armour that seductively covered her curvy body. Known as a great leader, Talia Hale was a powerful woman.

"Outrageous! No one dares cross our borders!" Talia's younger brother, a Beta named Peter Hale, objected in the security of his confidence in the defences that he had planned himself. He as sure that the alliances he had forged with other packs would have made them too much of supreme power to dare try to attack. Though he was devious, Peter was a caring Hale family member and devoted to the protection of his pack.

"My men will stay around the palace to protect you, Your Majesty." Talia Hale stated strongly, confident in the strength and dedication of her personal pack and army to protect their greatest Alpha.

"No! Send your army to protect my pack." Alpha Lydia stated as she rose from her throne and thought only of the thousands who could die because Deucalion was on his way to kill her; the pack's survival was her main priority. "Call up a conscription notice and recruit as many new fighters as you think we'll need to stop Deucalion and his Alphas. Do what you must to protect the people, Talia."

Part 2

"Graceful, demure, silent and fertile." Stiles recited as he ate his curly fries. These were probably the most important things for him to remember today, as his and his family's whole future depended on him showing these qualities to the Matchmaker. Only this way could he gain a suitable husband and improve his pedigree for the good of the pack. It was even more imperative for Stiles as his father, Chief Stilinski, was the local enforcer of pack law and as such was a highly venerated Alpha and war veteran.

As Stiles sat on his spacious bed reading from the well-used book titled "How to Be a Proper Omega and Get Your Alpha", he thought how sad he would be to again see the disappointment in his father's weathered face. For his mother and father he must do his best in the Matchmaker interview. Even now he knew he was failing because he was still dressed in his rumpled sleeping clothes and had yet to wash himself. "An Omega must be presentable and clean at all times to encourage reproduction."

Stiles stealthily wrote the rules in ink on his arm to remember to perform them correctly later, when the cock outside loudly crowed. Alert and in short of time to get ready, the omega jumped from his bed and ran to the cooking area where he knew his proud father would be sitting in preparation for another day of protecting and organising the masses.

"Good morning Stiles." Chief Stilinski greeted his son as he read the papers spread on the table in front of him, his breakfast cold and overlooked on the far side. The cook always left something for the man just in case but knew the Chief was always busy and forgot to eat.

Stiles grunted as he ran hard into the edge of the table making the cup of lukewarm coffee sitting near the edge to spill over his father's work.

"Ah! Not again Stiles!" The Alpha grunted as his lap and lower chest was sprayed with the brown liquid, trying to save his soiled notes on recent illegal trespasses committed by some pack members of the territory of Beacon Hills.

"Sorry! I'll make you another!" The omega apologized sincerely as his natural submissive instincts kicked in which made him beg forgiveness from the head of his family.

"You know that the doctor said with your heart condition you're not supposed to have coffee anyway." Stiles admonished his father after he knew he was forgiven when the Chief lightly scratched the back of his neck to placate him.

"Son, you know today is important. It is your responsibility as the family Omega to-" The elder Stilinski tried to teach his son and make him understand how reliant he was on the success of the day.

"To uphold the family honour. I know." The Omega finished for his father as he had heard this speech enough times to know when to expect it. "I won't let you down. Again."

"I only want what's best for you and your future. To make sure you are safe and well provided for." Letting out a resigned sigh, the Sheriff drew his only son towards his built chest for a tight scenting hug. He needed potential Alphas to know that his son was protected and it would take another strong Alpha to care for his precious son.

"Wish me luck!" With those parting words Stiles turned on his heel and headed for the front door to make his way to the Omega Beauty Parlour for his appointment. One must look their best when possibly being chosen for an Alpha.

"Please watch over him." Chief Stilinski prayed to the carved wolf made of oak wood that stood proudly in the centre of his mantle. This statue was the physical embodiment of all his ancestors that watched over their wolf descendants. It was the way a wolf in need could ask for guidance and assistance from the moon and those She protected that had passed on.

Part 3a

"Where is that boy?" Melissa Stilinski fretted as she waited outside of the dress makers and searched the busy streets for her Omega son; her late Omega son. "Come on Stiles, not today. Any day but today."

"The Matchmaker is not a patient Alpha, Beta Stilinski. She will wait for no Omega, no matter who his or her father is." The dress maker said as she poked her small ad frail Omega head out the open entrance door to hurry along her next customer's mother. She knew from experience that if this Omega was late or not dressed suitably for the Matchmaker, they would not be getting any match; good or bad.

"I should have prayed to the Ancestor Wolf for more luck." The Beta clasped her hands and howled softly under her breath to the sky in hopes that her ancestors would hear her belated but desperate prayer for help.

"How much help can they be? The thing's made out of wood." Healer Deaton, close friend of the Stilinski's stated as he walked towards Melissa and fiddled with his small hip pouch filled with potions and remedies for werewolves. Not only a close friend, Healer Deaton was also the main herbalist and doctor for the pack of Beacon Hills and has helped the population from hunters many times.

Hearing the clopping of fast hooves, Mrs Stilinski turned just in time to see her son Stiles emerge from the bustling main street crowd sitting side-saddle, the correct position for any prim and proper Omega of good breeding, looking haggard and sweaty from the quick and jostling ride. Stiles jumped from his horse, named Betsy, and presented himself in front of his mother by presenting her with the back of his neck in a rushed and panting jerk of his slim upper body. "Present."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3b

Stiles' knew that the Beta beautician clutching his arms in her claw-like hands would leave bruises on his delicate white skin; it was not so good to be an already marked Omega meeting a potential Alpha mate. Still, Stiles' Omega disposition meant that he let himself be herded where the three Beta fashion professionals made him. He really did want to look the best that he could to attract a mate.

The Omega was led into a chamber off the main shop's exhibit area that contained an ornate, full and bubbling unscented bath to clean his skin of any artificial smells and leave only his natural scent behind to entice a mate through pheromone chemistry and to expose his fertile hormones that every would exude in the presence of an unmated Alpha.

"Melissa, what's supposed to happen today?" Stiles asked tentatively as no one had told him what to expect, probably as not to aggravate his 'fragile Omega nerves'. He sat opposite his mother as the Betas pottered around them, preparing all they would need to ready him for the ceremony.

"Well, as your father and l have never attended a matchmaking ceremony, l can only tell you what the Matchmaker's assistant told us when we signed you up for this year's mating candidates." Melissa explained as she tried to remember all that she was told in an effort to prepare her son for the coming evening as best she could. "First you'll be interviewed by the Matchmaker herself, and she'll ask you questions to best match you with someone. When all the Omegas have completed their interviews, there's a huge bonfire for them and their family so that the Omega's can make friends with other Omega's their own age in the city; this celebration lasts all night." The Beta took a breath as she drew her son to lean against her side so that he could breathe in her comforting familial scent as she detailed his immediate future. "The next morning the Alphas that were chosen to bond arrive to take their Omegas to where they've prepared their Den, to their home or to one of the Denning establishments, and consummate the bonding contract and finalise the mating." Thanking his mother for her willingness to answer his questions, as Stiles knew a lot of mothers didn't and would rather their progeny pure from knowing their fate, the Omega remained silent to ponder this information as the Beta women urged him to enter the bath.

Gently taking off his omega-fashion clothing that consisted of a loose shirt and pants with a tight belt to cinch the waist, the young man slowly climbed into the scolding bath water and prepared himself to be scrubbed, rubbed down, dressed up and represented like the China dolls from antiquity. Though modern Omegas had advanced fairly far in fashion and freedom to wear mostly what they wanted, the Omega's style of clothing had always incorporated three things; an enunciated waist to show-off birthing hips, modest coverings to protect against other Alphas and their wandering hands, and gentle colours to reflect their gentle and caring nature. This was always the method for Omegas to find an Alpha, to be presented at their most physically desirable rather than through actual intellectual conversation. Stiles had always reserved himself for a life of silence, if he ever got a mate considering he was the lankiest and plain looking Omega in the city.

"You're not the worst Omega l have seen in all of my years of transforming pups like you, but we'll turn you into the most enviable Omega out there." The first Beta tried to calm him as she grabbed an exfoliating sponge to remove any dirt or undesirable scent from his otherwise pale and unblemished skin. "Trust me, l know what l'm doing and l'll try my best to make sure that you get the man you deserve."

Melissa looked on as was required for propriety, as an Omega should never be left alone with anyone that wasn't immediate family, and thought about Stiles' future and the trials ahead for the young man. Her son always knew how to get into trouble, was always ready for an adventure and to make new friends; this could all be taken away from him tomorrow when he would be introduced to his new mate. She only hoped that her mate's status and respectability meant that the chosen Alpha would treat Stiles correctly in fear of retaliation from his father. Even the laws that had changed drastically to stop the barbaric treatment of mated Omegas, Melissa knew that there was still a great deal more that needed to change to ensure them a completely full and happy life.

"Don't worry honey, when we're through with you any Alpha will gladly fight a challenger for your honour." The second Beta women was a more provocative looking middle-aged lady, as some Beta's chose to be to compete with the Omega's in desirability since a Beta's progeny were almost never Alphas, and Stiles' was physically repulsed by the amount of artificial Omega scent she had coated her clothes with. A desperate Alpha might have been fooled by the smell, but Omega's knew each other instinctually in order to group together in times of crisis, and Stiles' was almost insulted by this woman's attempts to be more like him.

"But remember dearie, all that we do here to change your outside, it's what you do inside that also matters to a respectable Alpha. You need to be silent, comforting, intuitive to your Alphas needs, but above all you need to be fertile." The third, and most kind looking, Beta advised him as she worked behind a screen presumably arranging his outfit to put on him when he got out of the bath. Stiles knew that the ladies' words were right but he could never imagine ever living up to those expectations. How was one meant to will or teach themselves to be fertile, that's not something that he had control over.

Walking over to comfort the obviously distressed Omega, Melissa tried to comfort him the best she could by appealing to his obedient and wanting-to-please nature. "As an Omega it is your natural ability to bear Alphas to protect Beacon Hills, and Omegas to breed more Alphas."

Feeling that his body knew what it was made to do, Stiles calmed and was ready to leave the comforting temperature of the bath to get ready for the challenge that lay ahead in finding a suitable mate. Before he left though, he made sure that his Omega braid was clean and neat, as it was only himself and his mate that was allowed to touch the lock of hair; it was the Alpha's prerogative that the Omega did not cut the hair at mating to signify their years together, but was cut only in events of miscarriage or the Alpha dying.

The three Betas took their time in arranging the layers of clothing perfectly, for an Omega always had to be dressed perfectly, making sure that his waist was cinched to accentuate his birthing hips and that the back of his neck was exposed to entice an Alpha's mating bite.

"No Alpha in their right mind could say no to your mating contract." Said the excited second Beta as she stealthily adjusted the back of his collar to show more of his delicate throat, which was highlighted even more by the white makeup that she been applied there.

"Not yet!" Melissa exclaimed as she rummaged through the bag that contained some precious mating heirlooms that had been given to Omegas in her and her husband's family for generations. "I brought with me some different gifts for you to take with you from your ancestors to bring you luck."

"I only wish to moderately improve our family tree, mother." Stiles said as he hugged his mother tightly trying to convey his thanks in ways that words couldn't suffice.

Stiles couldn't believe that she and his father would be willing to part with these valuable on the off chance that he scored a mate at the matchmaking interview today. He knew that they really believed in his potential for success in furthering the family tree.

Looking through the different items, Stiles wanted to choose particular items that had some sort of meaning or connection for himself and his parents, for he knew each item stood for a particular Omega virtue or mating blessing. The particular item or items that he chose could affect his mating bond and be then passed to any Omega pupped that he birthed. Not wanting to choose any items with colours that would clash with the purple of his fertility belt or the Alpha red of his outer coat that had floor length bell sleeves, Stiles carefully considered his options.

Included in the pile of priceless objects, and the first object that he chose, was an Omega's mating circlet which he knew once belonged to his great grandmother on his father's side; though he could buy a new one of his liking if he wanted to, this particular crown was important to Stiles as his great grandmother had chosen a female Alpha, a rarity these days, and only adopt orphaned pups to raise as their own. The next item that the male chose was a slightly frayed purple ribbon embroidered with silver thread that would be tucked beneath the plain purple fabric that restrained his waist and would be revealed only when he met his mate the following day. Adorned on the shiny ribbon where scenes of two wolves frolicking in silver woods that progressed along the length with the phases of the moon. The last item that Stiles chose was a delicate looking pendant that had thin silver wire shaped in a triskele and centred with a pale blue gem, which was rumoured to aid an Omega's fertility and to ensure long and enjoyable breeding sessions.

Showing his selections to his mother, Stiles bowed his head as Melissa with the other Beta's assistance, adjusted the crown under his curls, being careful to avoid his braid. The pendant Stiles carefully stuck down the centre of his waist cloth to rest against his stomach, a sign for desired fertility. Wearing the crown out of the shop with the pendant and ribbon tucked away into his waist band for his future mate to discover, Stiles knew that he was ready to meet his destiny.

Stiles walked along the small and narrow back streets of Beacon Hill until he reached Main Road. Already there was a crowd lining the sidewalk as Omegas walked in a single file in the middle of the road towards the area that contained the official buildings of the territory. This included mainly the Main Bank, Omega Clinic and Welfare, Omega Registration Office and of course the offices of the Matchmaker and her assistances. The Omega quickly said goodbye to his mother and joined the procession of dolled Omegas.

As the party walked along the streets to the offices of the Matchmaker, Stiles muttered silent prayers under his breathe to his guardians for protection, guidance and prosperity. "Keep my father standing tall."

Unknown to Stiles, his mother and father were sending similar prayers to their ancestors for the success of their only son. "Please watch over Stiles, for he is as good as any Omega. Please make him ready to face his future."

Part 4

Finally arriving at the Matchmaker's, the group of gathered Omega's sorted themselves into precise rows and, using the ground mats provided, assumed the traditional pose of a formal meeting between an Omega and someone of higher rank; sitting on their knees with their legs to their left and their hands carefully folded in front of their knees. This posture of being bent over and stretched over the legs was at first hard to maintain but having learnt the position from a very young age, most Omegas could successfully hold the position for very long hours without being sore. This position left the Omega's neck bare, their eyes down and their folded hands empty of any secrets. Except for when pregnant, most strangers would first encounter an Omega in this situation.

The Matchmaker appeared from the ornate front doors onto the balcony and observed the gathered Omegas before her. Cora Hale personally knew Sheriff Stilinski and immediately spotted the Omega that looked remarkably like his father. Not knowing if an Omega resembling and Alpha bode well for Stiles, she decided to get on with the next part of the ceremony. "Good Hale to you, Omegas of Beacon Hills. I welcome you to your future and hope you send your pups to me too. First, Adrian Goldberg."

Stiles watched as a gaudy looking Omega stood gracelessly and walked slowly up towards the young Alpha Matchmaker. All the Omegas here knew that this was Cora Hale's, daughter of Her Supreme Alpha Lydia Martin's favourite General Talia Hale, first year as appointed Matchmaker and had learnt how to please her so that she would give them a favoured match. In previous years, this technique of knowing the Matchmaker's specific like to make a chosen match had been used, but it was not uncommon for some Matchmakers to accept bribes and favours for agreeing to pair an Omega with the family's chosen Alpha. Beacon Hills had not yet known or tried this technique with the notoriously headstrong and respected Beta.

As the young Omega waited, he looked around and studied his rivals to ascertain their likelihood of taking away his chances of a good Alpha. Most of the Omega's present for mating were dressed similarly and didn't stand out from the crown much, but there was definitely some hard competition. Not allowed to delve too far into his criticism of his competitors, and realising he had zoned out for quite some time, Stiles was called by one of the Matchmaker's pretty Omega assistance to follow her to his long awaited meeting.

Rising gracefully because he knew he was being judged and assessed by not only the assistant but also the crowd and other gathered Omega, Stiles made sure that his sweeping sleeves were not under his feet and glided up the sweeping staircase and entered the Matchmaker's office for the first, and hopefully, last time.

"Good Hale, Omega Stilinski." Matchmaker Hale greeted from her Indian-style seated position on the other side of the low table that was situated in the centre of the otherwise bare room.

"Good Hale, Alpha Matchmaker Hale." Stiles recited perfectly calm, keeping his face blank and not allowing his nervousness to show except in the trembling of his hands that were thankfully hidden from sight in his long sleeves.

Waiting for permission from the Alpha to sit on the plush Omega cushion in front of him, the Omega kept his eye line on Cora's face but diverting from looking directly into her eye's, because that could be considered a challenge. Finally the Alpha roughly gestured her hand at the seat after studying the patiently waiting Omega in front of her. Sitting demurely in the previous position that he had held outside, Stiles again waited for the other person to talk before he righted his back and relaxed minutely.

"Here l have the basic details. Age, lineage, weight, height, behaviour analysis and student marks from the Omega School of Propriety. What l don't have are your preferences in an Alpha. The Alphas have given me their wants in an Omega, so now l want yours." Cora Hale listed as she roughly but not aggressively addressed the Omega with respect. Though she was new at her job, no one could fault her for doing it wrong or misguidedly.

Stiles tentatively opened his mouth to answer the Alpha but not wanting to be tricked into speaking without permission, he quickly raised his covered hand and disguised his opened mouth as a cough by modestly covering his mouth as he was taught.

"You may speak." Matchmaker Hale said to her guest.

"I suppose caring, able to provide and honourable, Alpha." Stiles immediately said having recited the answer to this question a million times.

Nodding her head, Cora Hale was slightly disappointment in the answer that she had heard from every other Omega she had interviewed. She had at least thought that the son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills would have been different."

"And a conversationalist. I don't want myself or my children to be ignored and kept only for show." Alpha Hale was surprised that Stiles had continued, even more surprised in his daring answer for traditional and proper Alpha's were not known for this particular attribute.

"I'll see what l can do." Dismissing the Omega, Alpha Cora Hale knew that he had a lot of work to do to suit this unusual Omega with astonishing Pure Omega potential.

Chapter notes:

What a Pure Omega? Who will Stiles be chosen to mate with? Find out next time! If you want a faster update, you have to comment encouragement.

The embroidered ribbon is a Native American tradition that I've adapted to embroidered cloth because l wanted to have the scene of wolves on it. Native American ones normally are made out of material and include block patterns, not intricate detail like l'm imagining.

The crown is similar to the look of Indian brides where they wear dangly jewellery in their hair, but this one is tamer colours (just silver) and is focused around the forehead and ears, rather than from the forehead and hanging atop the eyes. Imagine something delicate that an elf from 'The Lord of the Rings' would wear. I was also toying with the idea that Omegas had the pointed ears too but went with the braid instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 5

Stiles waited with the rest of Omegas that had already been interviewed in a small room that had a large window overlooking the people outside that were waiting to get a glimpse of the fresh Omegas. As Stiles stood calmly with his hands folded in front of himself, though internally his mind was jumping against his skull, he could see Melissa in the crowd of anxious parents waiting for news of their children and who their chosen mate is. The crowed started to part and as expected, the Omega could see his father emerge at the front to stand by his mate; an Alpha of his father's status and power always managed to affect the people around him.

More and more Omegas entered the room as the day passed and more interviews were completed. By sundown the room was almost full and Stiles knew the moment he would meet the Alpha he spent the rest of his life with was coming. As if reading his thoughts, Cora and three of her assistants entered the room to singularly escort one Omega at a time to a private room where their mate was waiting for them.

Stiles tapped his index finger in a discordant rhythm against his hand, hidden under the privacy of his sleeve, until Alpha Matchmaker Hale called his name. Walking as if drugged, the Omega walked to his Alpha.

Walking sedately down the now familiar hallway, the younger man was surprised when the Alpha led him into a small enclosed store room. Thinking that this Alpha was going to force a mating bond on him without his consent, Stiles whipped out the knife he had strapped to his chest for moments like this for protection.

"Drop it! I'm here to warn you Stiles, not to take you!" Cora said urgently but in low tones so no one outside would hear raised voices and come to investigate.

Not lowering the sharp knife completely, Stiles made a gesture for Cora to continue.

"I'm here to warn you about your new mate. He wants you desperately for an unknown reason." Cora said quickly.

"Yes and?" Stiles said contemptuously and slightly insulted, "Of course any Alpha would want an Omega! What's wrong with me?" The Omega couldn't help feeling hurt that this desirable Alpha thought him unworthy.

"It's not that. This Alpha went so far as to assure that you were picked as his match. People have been threatened Stiles, and all for your hand." Stepping back to give the short man some space, Cora watched as he processed this information.

"But that's impossible! You're the Alpha Matchmaker, you're word is law in these matters. Your mother is her High Alphaness' General; no one could overturn your decision." Stiles couldn't fathom that someone would break the law by interfering with the selection process just to get the opportunity to mate with him. What about him was worth jail time?

"Even someone of so great a power as myself and my mother, would choose not to interfere for we do not know his motives or need for you. We have decided to leave this be but we warn you to be on your guard." Leaving the warning hanging in the air, Cora turned on her heel and left the Omega to sort himself so that they could continue their journey. Stiles knew that whoever was behind that door was a force to contend with and be slightly frightened of.

Righting his clothes, Stiles followed the Alpha and vowed to guard himself.

Standing in front of the door, Stiles did a final check to make sure he was as presentable as an Omega should be before opening the door. What greeted him inside the room was not what Stiles expected.

Standing tall, proud and strong in the centre of the room was a greying Alpha well past his prime. Though obviously not powerful in the physical sense, strong waves of power were exuding from the figure that dominated the aura of the small room with his virile predator smell. Everything about this man exuded danger and pain; now Stiles knew why Cora worried for his safety and this man's unknown intentions.

Stiles bowed low at the waist, exposing the back of his long and slender neck to his Alpha. Waiting for the Alpha to speak, or do anything, so that he could stand straight, Stiles could feel the Alpha's eyes boring a mating mark already into the back of his exposed neck.

"My name is Alpha Gerard Argent and you will be my mate." The elderly man stated as he neared Stiles. Lifting himself to stand tall and proud, the Omega looked at his future mate but being careful to avoid direct eye contact.

"You will be silent, you will obedient, but above all you will be bred." With those charming parting words Gerard Argent strode past Stiles and through the open door, presuming that the Omega would follow.

Knowing that he had not been dismissed, Stiles quickly gathered the longer parts of his tunic so that he did not trip and submissively followed the Alpha, who was quickly heading to the main arena behind the Matchmaker's office where the annual bonding bonfire was held.

This event was the social party of the year for Omega's and their families to make connections with other families and Omegas that were chosen to be mated that day. Many Omega's found friendships that lasted lifetimes and that were necessary since they were excluded from having friends from any other part of society; Omegas of breeding could only mix with other Omegas of breeding that were a similar age and were approved by their Alpha at this event. To learn from each other and to stop each other from going insane, this event was crucial for an Omega that did not want to spend the rest of their lives alone or ignored if their mate was a traditional Alpha.

Though focused on the Omegas' need to socialise, this was also an opportunity for mates to get to know each other in a comfortable and informal setting, surrounded by friends, family, and other Omegas in the same unsure boat. An Omega's strength came in their numbers and the emotional support they gained from such close proximity when surrounded by relatively new and unknown Alphas.

The young man wanted to try his best and socialise in this once in a lifetime event to find a friend in what he knew would be a lonely and neglectful, though lucrative, mating with the Alpha known as Gerard Argent; he wondered if any of the families here knew or had heard of this Alpha.

Stiles' Omega instincts knew when there was danger present and he couldn't wait to get away from the man now at his side to feel safe again.

Part 6

The party and flames of the bonfire were in full swing as the party of Alpha Argent, Stiles and three Betas that had accompanied them to the party arrived. Many Omegas could be seen in hand with what were obviously there new Alpha mate and making the rounds to introduce themselves to other Alpha pairs. Even some pairs could be seen dancing in small circles on a section of tiled grass off to the left near a long buffet table laden with food.

Alpha Argent forcefully gripped the Omega's forearm and started to drag his young mate towards a clustered group of bonding pairs.

Looking at the nearest Omega, Stiles inclined his head slowly while making direct eye contact. Accepting the invitation to talk, the other Omega returned the nod and maintained eye contact. Both boys simultaneously inclined their slender bodies into each other to have some farce of privacy when surrounded by Alphas of superior hearing. Touching their free hands, the two young Omegas started to talk.

"Omega Max Greenburg." The other Omega looked exactly like a classic Omega ought to and seemed to be the epitome of submission, if the way that he always kept the back of his neck slightly exposed to the Alpha standing next to him, who was talking to Stiles' Alpha. Stiles could also see that the Omega in front of him was painfully shy and was valiantly trying to stop himself from fiddling in his future mate's presence.

"Omega Genim Stilinski. Honoured to meet you." the son of the Sheriff said, expecting and receiving the look of awe that he always received when introducing himself as the son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Everyone knew who has father was and therefore he supposed that he himself was very well known in this territory. This was the perfect match, the son of a respected Alpha Sheriff and someone powerful enough to manipulate the Matchmaker system.

After making the introductions, Omega Greenburg and Stilinski chatted for quite a while, spanning the subjects of housekeeping, husbandry, pregnancy and birth. At the end the two Omegas swapped names of themselves and their Alpha to remind each other to keep in contact after mating; both Greenburg and Stilinski could feel the start of a good companionship between them.

Moving around the open space around the bonding bonfire, Stiles and his Alpha met numerous other Omega and Alpha couples and shared their details. The only people that they hadn't got to know where each other. Wanting to fix this, Stiles politely and in delicate towns asked his mate if they could sit at one of the two-seater benches that were strewn on the periphery of the congregation.

Sitting for a few moments in silence, the Omega then dared to ask the Alpha sitting next to him the question that he had been dying to ask since he had entered the small white room to meet his future mate.

"Who are you?"

"I am your Alpha. My connections within this territory and beyond it are far more grand and expansive than what your Omega mind can comprehend. I will be the one to feed you, clothe you and breed you. You are my prize as the Sheriff's son and we will do magnificent things together." The Alpha talked about this as if bored with having to explain to Stiles his purpose in life, though Stiles felt that that's what Alpha Argent would say; he would explain everything without really explain anything.

Knowing that Argent was done with this reprieve from socialising, Stiles led his Alpha back into the throng of people to make more lucrative connections for their long and apparently prosperous future together. This was going to be a long night before their retirement back to their new dwellings as a mated pair.

Where were his parents?

Part 7

A few more times around the party people, Stiles spotted his father and mother surrounded by the family members of the alpha and Omega pairs here tonight. Of course his father would be enclosed by an adoring crowd.

Making his way over, excited and nervous over having to introduce his mate and parents, Stiles cautiously approached the large crowd. Having been spotted by his mother, Stiles hastened his steps towards her as he only wanted to be enclosed in her arms this second and for the remainder of his life.

Tugging his arm out of the hold of his Alpha, Stiles embraced his Beta mother and never wanted to break contact. His father finally noticed the presence of his only son and enveloped his entire family in his big and safe Alpha embrace. Hugging for what would probably be the last time, as Alpha didn't even like close family members to touch their Omegas, especially when pregnant. Stiles knew that this Alpha especially would follow the traditional way of zero contact except for himself.

"Alpha Sheriff Stilinski." Gerard Argent greeted, deliberately interrupting the touching family moment to get those hands off his Omega and bring the attention back to himself. As an Alpha, he had the need to always be seen as the most important or desirable man in the room. "I am Alpha Gerard Argent, intended for your Omega."

Alpha Stilinski acknowledged the deep bow the other Alpha gave him as was his due as his superior. The bigger and taller studied the other Alpha, not understanding how a man of Alpha Argent's age would want a young mate such as his son. A traditional man like Alpha Argent could have anyone he wanted, as many as he wanted, and yet the Alpha Sheriff understood that this man had sought an Omega he had never met; surely the son of an Alpha Sheriff could only get you so far in the political circles.

As a Beta, Melissa dared not speak in the presence of this Alpha, this predator, and left herself silent so that she could communicate through expression with her son. Are you okay? Is this man acceptable? _Are you scared?_ Receiving confirmation that her son was handling the situation, she turned her attention back to her husband who was blatantly interrogating his son's Alpha.

The Alpha Sheriff wanted to know that his son would be safe and looked after, and so felt that these questions were his due as his son's previous Alpha guardian and parent. Where are you going to live? How many sons and daughters do you expect? What will be my son's freedoms and his monthly expense? _Will you care for him?_ Having received his answers, the Sheriff was pleased with his effort and the Alpha Matchmaker's choice, though he knew that something untold was lurking beneath the calm exterior of the Alpha in from of him; the outside looked respectable and decent though the predator in Alpha Stilinski could recognise the danger.

The Alpha Sheriff knew that he would have to keep a close watch on his son.

Part 8

Suddenly a great clamouring could be heard from the entrance of the Matchmaker compound. A horde of Alpha ran through the gate way and formed a line in front of the entrance. A lone Alpha stepped forward to address the crowd and the gathered people knew something bad was happening.

"By order of her Supreme Alpha Lydia Martin and her General Alpha Talia Hale, all eligible Alphas here must gather in the military compound tomorrow at dawn! You are needed to defend your territory and Omegas from an invading Alpha Pack. Sheriff Stilinski, you have been called to the front." Having said his piece, the unknown band of Alphas retreated back from where they came from, leaving the gathered crowd shocked and the previous merriment of the party dispersed.

Families and newly bonded pairs were clamouring to get to each other, surprised and disturbed by the news that an Alpha pack was heading towards Beacon Hills. Alphas were scrambling to get their Omegas home and safe before they had to prepare themselves to respond as directed by her High Aloha and prepare for war.

What was Stiles to do? Not only was his mate supposed to leave for war, his father had to leave too. Surely though if Alpha Argent had enough pull to select his mate, he could also get out of being conscripted. Maybe this was his opportunity to escape if his mate was leaving. Maybe this was his opportunity to save his father.

What was one lone Omega like Stiles to do?

Chapter notes:

Instead of being only five or so people in the TV show, the Alpha pack described here has hundreds of Alphas were an Alpha is equivalent to the power of 10 normal Alphas. So to combat these Alphas, the people of Beacon Hills would need an army of thousands to combat them.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 9

After the announcement of war, the bonding party quickly dispersed as new and old families left to prepare themselves for the coming separation of war, violence and possibly death. The night was already at an end and the red dawn would bring the prediction of the loss of lives in the coming conflict.

Stiles walked in a daze as he was escorted by his new mate back to what would now be his home. A place of probable luxury but a birdcage nonetheless, meant to enclose him from society and only available for the pleasures of his mate. Already sensing the danger of the man gipping his arm and dragging him along, Stiles knew that he had to start planning his escape and find a way to help his father.

The clothes he was wearing were tight and constricting, their cumbrance only making Gerard tighten his grip and drag him faster until he started tripping every few steps. Fed up with the slow pace of their group and having to pick Stiles up off the ground when he fell, Gerard had one of his men flag down a sedan chair for the Omega to be carried back to the compound he called his house. Still moving towards the outskirts of the city, the group were intercepted by the arrival of Stiles' transport. All but shoved into the sedan chair, the young boy caught himself from splatting on his face and arranged his clothes in a comfortable position for the rest of the ride home.

Speaking to one of the four burly Betas that were carrying the wooden box, Gerard gave him the address to the complex of buildings that made up his household and strict instructions to stop for nothing until they reached the gates. Making sure that Stiles' was in the sedan chair; Gerard smirked and closed the latch, which effectively locked the boy in from the outside, to make sure that he didn't go anywhere.

"I'll see you at home later, my sweet" Alpha Argent crooned to his mate before he stepped back and watched the vehicle move quickly down the end of the illuminated street. He sighs as it turns left, out of his sight.

Stiles quickly turned and looked through the wooden latticing that made the back of the sedan chair and watched as Gerard nodded to his men who then, as one mass, jumped to the nearest rooftop and started running west towards the palace of her Magnificence Alpha Martin. Confused by the actions of his mate not returning home to prepare for war, Stiles knew that, if the older man was not retuning until later, this was his only chance to escape.

Stiles did not know how long it took to reach the gates of his new house because the streets slowly became less illuminated (though, the sun was slowly coming up) and it was normally difficult to see anything anyway through the lattice of the sedan chair. Not only was no one to see the Omega inside, the Omega was denied interaction with the outside world and they were completely cut-off from each other.

Finally the sedan chair stopped. Stiles knew that they must have reached their destination because, even these Betas, were not dumb enough to defy Alpha Gerard Argent by not taking him directly to his determined destination. Even if the Omega did not know where he was, he knew that if he did not escape now he would never be able to leave the probably tight security perimeter of the compound once the gates closed behind him.

Hearing shouting from outside, Stiles felt the sedan chair stop and lower to rest on the ground. The Omega saw all four of the carriers as they ran to what looked like the main gate of the household. Two men, presumably guards employed by Alpha Argent, stopped the four men and started to briskly interrogate them on their origins and who was in the vehicle. Not knowing who it was, only that they had been instructed by an older Alpha to bring him there, the four Betas tried to finagle the guards into letting them or their passenger in or at least giving them payment for their service.

Seeing that everyone around him was distracted, Stiles knew a chance at freedom when it presented itself. Many years of experience from escaping from his own house to play at the small creek at night on his father's property meant that the Omega was very skilled at opening the numerous kinds of locks his father bought to try and keep him in his room. Pulling out the thin knife his mother had given him out of his waist belt; Stiles slid the blade between the door and the wall and lifted up under the latch bar enough so that it was no longer resting in front of the door.

Checking once more that no one was looking as he dared not think of the consequences of trying to leave his mate Alpha Argent, Stiles thanked the gods that the door was opposite the Betas and Alphas still shouting at the gate. The Omega blushed as he indecently hiked up his skirts away from his feet so that he could run freely. To avoid being seen so improperly, the young man quickly slipped in the alleyway opposite and ran until the yelling behind him could not be heard. He chose to remain in backstreets so not to be seen so unfittingly dressed. When he was far enough away and out of sight, the Omega stopped to take a breath and work out where he was from his surroundings. Not recognising anything around him, the Omega righted his clothes and risked being seen from the main road that he could hear two streets over.

Walking cautiously to the end of the lane, Stiles hid himself in the shadows away from the illuminated main street but walked close enough to see the bakery that his mother often took him to as a boy as a treat after he attended the daily Omega school classes in housekeeping and child bearing. The Omega sighed in relief as he knew his father's house must only be five more blocks over and two blocks down. Seeing a break in the passing traffic of rickshaws and other sedans chairs, Stiles walked as fast as he could in his constricting clothing to the safety of his father's territory.

Finally, after an exhausting night that was still not even half over, Stiles saw the impressive red gates of his father's residence given to him when he received the position of Sheriff; it would not become part of his legacy. On his death, it would pass to his only child's Alpha (not to Melissa if she outlived him), then to any Alpha children Stiles had.

Seeing Parish, one of two guards on rotation employed by the Stilinski's, Stiles rushed to the gate wanting to be inside and safe as soon as possible.

"Omega Stilinski?!" Beta Parish said in shock at seeing the newly mated Omega, having expected to only sparingly see the Omega now that he had a new family.

"Hey Parish, still not comfortable with Stiles, huh?" The Omega chuckled at the proper manners of the only slightly older man. Though never mated, the Beta was a good friend and companion to Stiles due to his lonely status, not only as an Omega, but also as the Sheriff's only child. "Can you let me in please?"

"Sure! Go right on through." Parish said as he unlocked the chunky box on the wall beside the gate. He pulled the lever that was safely inside to open the heavy silver gates. Not only was the gate silver to stop anyone from forcing it, but mountain ash was laced in the wood of the walls to prevent anyone from jumping directly over the walls; the only safe way to enter a house was through the door.

"And Parish, if anyone comes looking for me just send them away, okay?" Stiles asked, knowing that it put Parish on the line for disobeying an order from an Alpha but willing to risk it for this small semblance of freedom for a short time. "Thank you so much."

Beta Parish nodded as he watched the Omega slip through the gates and up the path to the main entrance hall. Closing the gate with the lever and then locking the box, Parish looked around the empty streets with his glowing eyes, trying to see anything or anyone out of place. Staying alert the rest of the night was a small price to pay for the Omega who was his friend and kind to everyone he knew.

Knowing his way to his father's chambers even in the dark, Stiles swiftly walked there and barged through the doors. Not alerted by the noise because of no foreign scent in the room, Melissa slept on through the intrusion as it was a regular occurrence for Stiles to barge in. Having momentarily forgotten that her son was to be living somewhere else, the Beta awoke from her doze with a start, immediately alerted that Stiles being there meant that something was terribly wrong.

"Stiles!" Melissa shouted in surprise and worry as her son approached and climbed onto her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay Mother! My mate is Alpha Argent Senior and l knew my life with him would be a life in a cage. Besides, with the announcement of war l couldn't in the right mind consummate my mating when l knew Father was preparing to leave, maybe for the last time." Stiles sighed in sadness as he thought about his and his father's situation right now.

"Oh Stiles." Melissa hugged her son tightly to herself, trying to lend the Omega her support. "You know that once a match is made, nothing can break that contract. Even if we wanted you to stay, the Enforcers would come to take you back to your mate, if he hasn't already sent someone to get you."

Tears slipped through the Omega's long lashes as he let his emotion over the night's events bleed out. Soon sobbing over his loss of freedom and choice of mate, Stiles knew that this was his last chance to show his true emotions.

"Where is father?" The Omega asked shortly after his tears had dried as he knew time was of the essence if he was to say goodbye to his father, accepting that there was nothing he could do to save him from his fate of war.

"In his study devising battle strategies of course." Melissa smirked at seeing Stiles recover smoothly from his sadness and quickly revert back to his normal self.

Walking through the hallways of his father's household, Stiles retraced the steps that he had taken thousands of times having grown up in these walls. Knowing he would rarely be here again, except when presenting his newborn to his family, the Omega wanted to memorise everything. He walked past the tapestry room, the room that held histories and stories from their past to teach lessons to younger generations. For some reason, he entered the cold and musty room. Even when the Sheriff and his tutors were teaching him history lessons and using this room, Stiles still had no interest for the decaying tapestries that hung there.

One colourful, giant tapestry that caught his eye depicted the story of Loki Silvertongue, mother of Fenrir, who would bring about the end of the world. From what the Omega could remember, the story went that the gods feared for the safety of Ásgarð and payed a giant builder to construct a wall. If the builder could complete the project in one season and did so without assistance from any man he would receive the goddess Freyja, the sun and the moon. The builder's payment would be forfeit if the job were not completed on the first day of summer.

The builder agreed to the offer if he could use his stallion, Svaðilfari, to help him on the job. All the Æsir were amazed at how quickly the work progressed. At the end of winter, the walls were so high they were impregnable. Three days before the beginning of summer, only the entrance to the walled fortification remained to be done. Since it was Loki that had brokered the deal with the builder, Loki would face death if he did not devise some scheme to cause the builder to forfeit his payment.

Loki, in the guise of a mare, enticed the stallion to stop helping the giant pull the stone to make the wall. Loki distracted the stallion all night and because of this, the stone needed to complete the wall the next day was not ready. Because the wall was not completed at the bargained time, the giant's payment was forfeited and he was killed when he disputed this. A number of months passed before Loki was seen again. His romp with Svaðilfari had resulted in him giving birth to a foal. He returned to Ásgarð leading the colt and gave him to Odin.

The Omega thought on Loki's deception and how he had used his magic to aid his father and how he had helped his people stay safe behind the new wall. Though it was morally deceitful and wrong, the only person that got hurt was the giant; but it's not like there were any giants here that could get hurt. Getting his inspiration from this story, Stiles had made his decision on how to not only free himself from his new mating bond, but also how to save his father from possibly dying in battle.

Stiles knew where his father kept his armour, though it was designed to be worn by someone much bigger than himself, and knew that it could easily be modified to fit him.

Running now in glee and fear of being found and stopped, Stiles stripped off his fancy and delicate clothes. Cutting off his Omega braid with the dagger Melissa gave him, the Omega quickly changed clothes leaving his dagger and a note for his parents to find in the morning. Checking to make sure that the armour was on properly and he had his father's sword, Stiles left the armoury and headed to find his father.

His footsteps now heavier and harder to manoeuvre, the young boy quickly made his way to the 'official' part of his father's room where his large Sheriff's home office was located. Quietly pushing open the heavy oak doors and seeing that his father had fallen, passed out drunk because of the bottle of alcohol lying empty next to his arm, the Omega kissed his forehead and grabbed his father's orders from his desk to take his place among the army and to ensure that his father could not follow without revealing his son's true identity. This would have led to the Omega being sentenced to death for deception.

Slipping out the back door and heading towards the stables to find his long time horse and companion Jeep, the young Omega, now disguised as a commonplace Beta, slipped out into the twilight and towards his chosen future of war.

Kate watched as her father threw a tantrum of epic proportions after learning that his newly acquired Omega mate had been brought to the gates of the house to be let in but, due to the incompetence of the guards, had used the opportunity to escape. Her father had only come back and was the only one to notice his Omega absent. This meant that the Omega had an all-night head start. Though caring little for Omegas, or anyone else besides herself really, the Alpha had to applaud the Omegas daring in escaping from an Alpha like her father; the little slut was probably just a fool rather than brave Kate thought. Anyone with brains knew that the first place he would go would be back to the safety of the incompetent Sheriff's arms.

"Kate! You will bring him back." Alpha Argent demanded of his beautiful and lethal daughter. He knew there was a risk that Kate would bring the Omega back damaged, but Argent didn't care what he looked like because any wounds could be covered and he only really needed the boy to breed. Kate was an ideal choice to bring him back though, because she could scare him enough that he would never even think of leaving again in fear of the punishment Kate could dish out so artfully.

Nodding her acceptance of her task, Kate was disappointed that her departure to war would be delayed because of the selfishness of this pathetic Omega. She hoped though that soon she would be on her way to the frontline, possibly even running into that old Alpha pet of hers.

Fanart:

Everyday Stiles and Omega-wear: post/82926046036/this-is-my-visualisation-of-stiles-when-hes

Stiles at the dressmakers: post/82925677177/not-a-very-good-manipulation-but-l-did-what-l

Chapter Notes:

Sorry for the late update, l've just been so busy wth my latin assignments but since l'm on holiday l plan to write a few more one-shots and chapter of this and other fics :D


End file.
